It All Began With A Cookie
by MeganInWonderland
Summary: Sonny receives a weird fortune at the local chinese restaurant and after a string of bad events happen, she decides it would be best to leave the state. But someone will try and persuade her to stay. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

At the latest swanky Chinese restraunt, Sonny gets a disturbing message in her fortune cookie, thinking it's a fake at first she discards it, but when bad things start to happen will she end up following the instruction on it that could have dire consequences? Channy.

Chapter One: All going out

The show was over for the night and Sonny was all tired out from a busy week of filming, she wanted some time to herself, to relax and watch some television with her mom. But as she collected her belongings from her and Tawni's dressing room, Nico and Grady came running in, each taking one of Sonny's arm.

"Need a hand guys" Sonny laughed, "Do you get it? Hand... because you're holding my arms..." Nico and Grady looked at her blankly.

"Moving on" Nico said slowly "Were all going out to the new Chinese down the road, are you there?" He asked.

"Um... I was thinking..." Sonny began to say.

"Stop right there... that's never a good thing" Grady said, putting his hands up in shock.

"Grady! I was only going to say I was thinking about having a quiet night in" Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"That makes a change from you Sonnying things up" Nico shrugged.

"Really Nico, really?" Sonny said raising an eyebrow.

"Now you just sound like pooper" Nico said, Grady nodded. "Come on Sonny, please?"

"Well..."

"I won't wear my cheese pants" Grady added.

"Fine" Sonny said.

"Brilliant, let's go" Nico said, dragging Sonny away.

"What, now?" Sonny asked "I need to get changed" Grady and Nico sighed, then picked Sonny up, kicking and yelling.

When they got to the restraunt they found Tawni and Zora waiting for them, Sonny smiled and sat down next to them.

"You couldn't have changed?" Tawni asked.

"No, not really..." Sonny said, picking up a menu so she could choose her dish.

"Evil..." Zora said. The entire So Random cast turned around to see the cast of Mackenzie fall's flooding in. Then Chad approached them, and another blonde girl who Sonny had never seen before.

"Sonny" He said.

"Chad" Sonny replied.

"Randoms, I would like you to meet Abigail, our new member over at the falls" Chad said.

"Now we have met her can you leave?" Tawni asked.

"What's wrong can't bear to be in the presence of talent?" Abigail asked.

"That was mean" Chad said "I'm so proud"

"Look Chad, we came here to have a nice night out, can you not ruin it?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I am not ruining it, I am doing the opposite of ruining which is improving" Chad said "I always improve things"

"Wow... you really are full of yourself" Sonny said.

"Why thank you" Chad said.

"That wasn't a compliment" Sonny said.

"I knew that" Chad said slowly.

"Good" Sonny said

"Good" Chad said

"Fine" Sonny replied

"Fine!" Chad yelled storming off.

"Just admit you like him already" Tawni said.

"What? Me, like Chad?" Sonny laughed, "Are you serious?" She asked.

"She doesn't like pooper, don't you Sonny" Nico said, putting his arm round her "She's one of us"

"Yeah, what Nico said" Sonny said with a nod.

"Oh, foods here" Grady said as a waitress came around and placed food in front of them. For the next half an hour the cast of So Random ate whilst enjoying a friendly banter and only once putting a whoopee cushion under Tawni's chair when she went to the bathroom.

"Fortune cookie?" A waitress asked, handing Sonny one.

"Oh, okay, thanks" Sonny said "I wonder what my fortune is, money, happiness-"

"A stylist" Tawni added. Sonny chose to ignore Tawni's comment and cracked the cookie open.

"Beware; your life is in danger... leave this city to be safe" Sonny read "Oh, that's a new one. My last one said 'work hard and you will achieve what you deserve'"

"Come on Sonny, you don't take these things seriously don't you?" Zora asked.

"What? No!" Sonny laughed.

"Come on Sonny, I'll give you a lift home" Tawni said, tinkling her cars keys in front of the brunette.

When Sonny got home she flicked on her light and saw that her mom had left her a note saying that she was going to be out for a while. Sonny put the note back on the table and walked into her bedroom and put her pyjama's on. And no sooner had she gotten in to bed did a brick come flying through the window. Sonny screamed and looked outside, seeing no one. She stood up and walked cautiously over to the brick, picking up to see that in scribbled writing a note had been stuck to the brick.

_Leave, or else..._


	2. Chapter 2

Shout Outs! channyobsessedoct2 ; sugargirl13 ; Demon of Angels ; Channylover13 ; PaCmAn FeVeR - My lovely reviewers.

Chapter Two – In the News

"Guys, I need to tell you something" Sonny said, walking through to the prop house. Tawni was sitting on the couch doing her nails and Nico and Grady where taking it in turns to go down the slide wearing the bee suits from the bad bee sketch.

"Where's Zora?" Sonny asked, looking around.

"Probably in the air vents or something" Tawni shrugged. Sonny sighed, and walked over to the sarcophagus located near the photo booth and hit it twice with her fist, it swung open and Zora was stood inside, grinning up at Sonny.

"Hi" She said, jumping out of the sarcophagus and jumping on to the couch, making Tawni jump.

"You smudged my nails!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Zora shrugged.

"Anyway!" Nico said, interrupting the two girls, "What did you want to tell us Sonny?"

"Is it about that stupid fortune cookie?" Tawni asked.

"No..." Sonny said, despite the fact that was exactly what she was going to say. "Actually..." Sonny said, thinking of how she could bring up the brick incident without going 'see my fortune is true' when Marshall walked in.

"Sonny, your mom called" He said, picking up the remote.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked, despite having a good idea what it was about.

"This" Marshall said, turning the TV on.

"... Tween TV sensation Sonny Munroe has once again made the news by been on the receiving end of a deadly attack in her flat last night. Reports suggest a brick was thrown threw her flat window with a note on it telling her to leave... or else. Who has got it in for Sonny Munroe and why do they want her to go so desperately. Reporting for Tween Weekly TV I'm..."

Marshall turned the telly of.

"Sonny..." Tawni said shocked, putting her arm round Sonny.

"What happened?" Grady asked.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Do you want me to throw a brick at them?" Zora asked.

"Guys I'm fine!" Sonny said.

"It was that fortune, I knew it was dodgy" Tawni said.

"Like you guys said, it was just a stupid cookie" Sonny said stepping back, and knocked the coffee guy over and falling to the floor herself, spilling coffee all over her. "Ow! Hot!"

"Sonny!" Her cast and Marshall exclaimed.

"I'm fine" Sonny said standing up, "I'm going to go and get cleaned up" She said, running off to the bathroom, bumping in to no other than Chad and his cast members from the falls.

"Sonny, what happened?" He asked.

"Bumped in to Carl" She said.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"The coffee guy" Sonny said

"Well, I for one don't care" Penelope said.

"Come on Chad, we have professional things to do" Abigail said.

"Well, don't let me distract you" Sonny said, walking off shaking her head. It was only until she turned a corner that she heard footsteps thundering after her. She turned around to see Chad catching up with her.

"Chad?" She asked, disbelievingly. "I thought you had 'professional things' to do"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" Chad said.

"I'm fine" Sonny shrugged.

"Come on, there's a toilet here, we can clean you up" Chad said with a smile, and Sonny found herself smiling too.

They walked inside and Chad pulled out paper towels, dampened them and started to wipe the coffee of Sonny's arm.

"I saw the Tween Weekly news" Chad said.

"Oh" Sonny said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, now wiping Sonny's neck, getting a little too close for Sonny's liking.

"I'm fine" Sonny said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not your cast friends, you can tell me the truth" Chad said, putting the paper towels in the bin, getting a new one, wetting it and putting it on an area of Sonny's neck that looked dangerously red.

"The truth?" Sonny sighed.

"And nothing but it" Chad said, still holding the damp towel to her neck.

"I'm... terrified" Sonny admitted, trying to hold her tears in.

"Sonny..." Chad said softly, pulling her in to a hug. And soon the young girl from Wisconsin found herself sobbing in to Chad's neck.

"What am I going to do Chad?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout outs! sugargirl13, x0xalexis8, Demon of Angels, Channylover13, mrpuppy, Channy8987, channyobsessedoct2 and ObsessedwithDisneyChannel for reviewing, I love you guys, you keep me writing!

Chapter Three – The CDC effect

"Sonny darling, I know it's a bad time, but I have to go up to Wisconsin for a couple of months to look after your Granddad" Connie Munroe said down the phone to her daughter a whole fifteen minutes after the bathroom thing with Chad, surprisingly he had decided to walk Sonny to the cafeteria to get her a snack before rehearsals.

"Mom, I'll be fine, we will talk about it when I get home, were finishing early today" Sonny said "Bye" She said, hanging up.

"What's up?" Chad asked, putting a tray of food on the table and sitting down.

"My mom's of to Wisconsin to look after my Granda, so I'm all alone. Hey, I could throw a party" Sonny said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Your upset" Chad said, taking a drink of coke.

"No I'm not..." Sonny laughed, failing under Chad's stare "How did you know?" She asked.

"I can read you like a book" Chad said "Not that CDC reads books. Just scripts. Mac Falls scripts" He said. Sonny nodded smiling.

"How's your neck?" Chad asked, changing the subject.

"Hurts a little, but the pain's wearing off" Sonny said.

"It's the CDC effect" Chad nodded.

"Will the 'CDC effect' work on your cast mates when they find out that you have been helping me?" Sonny asked.

"Probably not, no" Chad admitted. "So, you're going to stay at Tawni's?"

"What? And risk been given a make-over from hell" Sonny said. "I will hide of at Zora's, and risk been poisoned"

"Why don't you stay with me?" Chad asked. "If you want to of course" He said stumbling over his words.

"Um..." Sonny said slowly.

"If you don't want to" Chad said looking down

"No, I'd love to" Sonny smiled

"Good" Chad said

"Good" Sonny smiled.

"Fine" Chad smiled.

"Fine" Sonny laughed.

"Pick you up at eight?" Chad asked.

"Okay" Sonny smiled, walking off to rehearse.

The show had gone well and the season was over at So Random and Mackenzie Falls for the summer. Sonny walked in to her joint dressing room and smiled, she was staying with Chad for two months, it was the summer, her cast mates where glaring at her... wait, why were they glaring?

"We know about you and Pooper" Grady said.

"Traitor!" Zora exclaimed.

"Guys!" Sonny yelled "What are you on about?"

"We know that you're staying over at Poopers" Nico said.

"That's because..." Sonny said, thinking of an excuse.

"Because what Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Because... I'm... going to be filming this thing near where he lives so I'm going to bunk at his for a while" Sonny said.

"Oh, we thought you liked him or something!" Tawni laughed.

"I know right! We were so stupid" Zora giggled.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm off to enjoy my summer, I will talk to you all later" Sonny said hugging them all.

"And remember, stay away from you know who" Grady said.

"Grady! We aren't in Harry Potter" Sonny sighed, walking out of the room and in to her car with a wave and a smile.

"Bye Sonny!" The cast of So Random yelled as she drove off. She waved before focusing her sights on the road.

**Eight PM**

"Bye Mom! Love you!" Sonny yelled, just as Chad pulled up and Connie's taxi drove off.

"Hey Sonny" Chad smiled

"Hey Chad" Sonny said, picking her cases up.

"Let me get those" Chad said jumping out of the car and picking up Sonny's cases, putting them in the back.

"Thanks" Sonny said, sitting in the passenger's seat. "Nice car" She added.

"Got it for my birthday, eighteen next month" Chad smiled.

"Nice, I got a new phone for my seventeenth, wanna trade?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe not" Chad smiled.

"Fine" Sonny sighed. "Let's go" She said

"Okay, next stop the Dylan Cooper residence" Chad grinned, putting the radio on and driving off.


	4. Chapter 4

Shout Outs! x0xalexis8, Triel, channyobsessedoct2, Channylover13 and mrpuppy cheers for the reviews!

Chapter Four – Totally regretting this

"Chad, do you think this is a good idea?" Sonny asked, running her hand through her hair.

"Of course it is" Chad said, putting the indicator on

"Maybe it would have been better if I would have stayed at Tawni's" Sonny sighed.

"So you would rather stay with her than me?" Chad asked.

"I never said that!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I can drop you of at hers if you like" Chad said.

"Chad, don't, I've already said that I want to stay over at yours" Sonny said.

"And you're not totally regretting this?" Chad asked.

"I'll have to think about it" Sonny smiled.

They pulled up at Chad's house and Sonny's mouth hung open, it was huge! It looked like those houses you saw in glossy magazines with swimming pools, indoor cinemas and a price tag enough to but Oprah in debt. Chad got Sonny's cases out of the back and started walking up to the house. It took Sonny a moment to realise she was gawping at the house before jumping up and running up behind Chad to catch up.

"Like it?" Chad asked, unlocking the door.

"It's amazing" Sonny said, walking in to the house before Chad who held the door open for her. Chad flicked the light on to show a perfectly decorated and spotless room.

"This is the kitchen" Chad said, "Through there is the living room, upstairs to the left is the bedroom you can have while you stay here" Chad smiled.

"Cheers" Sonny said, taking her cases and heading towards the stairs "I can manage" She added when Chad went to help her.

Sonny walked upstairs to her bedroom and put her cases on the floor, she looked around, before jumping onto the huge double bed and laughing to herself. Unpacking could wait for later, this bed was the comfiest. Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs so jumped up and began to walk around the bedroom.

"Knock knock" Chad said walking into her room.

"Chad, you could have waited for me to let you in, I could have been changing or something" Sonny said.

"Sorry" Chad shrugged "Anyway, here's your Hot Chocolate" Chad said, putting down the cup on the side table.

"Thanks" Sonny said taking a sip.

"Need a hand unpacking?" Chad asked, opening a suitcase.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Sonny said.

"Hey, what's this?" Chad asked, picking up a book.

"No Chad! Get of it" Sonny said jumping up.

"Is it a diary?" Chad laughed opening it up.

"Get of" Sonny yelled, pulling the book out of Chad's hands, suddenly a photo fell out and on to the floor, and both Sonny and Chad went for it at the same time.

"Who's that" Chad asked.

"Chad, get off!" Sonny yelled. Suddenly the photo ripped in two.

"Look what you have done!" Sonny yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Chad asked, "It was only a stupid a photo"

"Get out!" Sonny screamed, tears now falling down her face "Out!" She yelled even louder, pushing Chad out of the door and slamming it shut so he couldn't get in

"Sonny..." Chad said through the door "Sonny I'm sorry!"

"Go away!" Sonny yelled, crying into her pillow "I hate you!"

And Chad left her to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Shout outs – mrpuppy, sonnywithachance1307, x0xalexis8, channyobsessedoct2, Channylover13

Sonny didn't get to sleep last night, she had tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning before admitting defeat, and deciding on staying up, fixing the beloved photo with a roll of sticky tape she had found under the bed. She looked at the clock, half past six. Deciding that no one would be up so she could eat in peace, she got up and slipped into her slippers. Walking down the stairs, trying not to make any noise.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Chad surrounded with two people, one an impressive looking woman, blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, a smart black suit on, with glasses balancing on her nose and her make up on perfect. Sonny could see her black heels clipping the floor impatiently if she glanced down quick enough. Then the man on Chad's right, he seemed more, warm? If that made sense. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms, and a white denim shirt that was unbuttoned to show a red top underneath. His brown hair was slightly messy and he was smiling as he talked.

Sonny went to go back upstairs when the woman talked, turning round she looked at them. Chad looked quite scared whilst the two people beside him looked shocked and wanted answers as to why a complete stranger was in the kitchen they probably cleaned five times a day. Sonny walked forward, wishing that she wasn't wearing her silky blue pyjamas that only had strappy sleeves and really small shorts. It didn't help that her slippers where piggy ones that where pink and oink-ed every now and again. Her messy hair was held up by some clips, and said hair hung over her face. She looked completely out of place with the people and environment around her.

"Who's this?" The woman asked Chad, who had sinked low in his chair. "Is she the new maid?"

Sonny gawped, Chad went bright red and the man next to Chad shook his head.

"Look, Chas, let the poor girl tell us what's up before you have a go, she looks sick" the man said. Sonny yawned, did she actually look sick. Turning her head she looked at her reflection in one of the kitchen cupboards. God she did too, her eyes where bright red and her skin pale. She turned back to the people, opening her mouth once... twice... three times, yet no words came out.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" The man said, gesturing to one of the chairs. Sonny moved slowly towards the chair, sitting down on the edge as if not to damage it or anything. She could feel three sets of eyes on her, so she looked down at her hands nervously. She really should have stayed at Tawni's. Would the blonde even allow Sonny to bunk at hers. At least if she slept on the floor it wouldn't be as awkward as this.

"Chad, get the girl some cereal" The man said. "I'm Mike sweet, what's your name?" Then man asked. Before Sonny could answer Chad yelled

"Sonny, what cereal would you like?" Whilst his head was deep in the cupboard, making an odd sort of echoing voice. The woman named Chas snorted and Mike gave her a off sort of look as she did so.

"Sonny? Isn't that a boy's name?" Chas said. Sonny went red.

"I like it" Mike shrugged, pouring Sonny some orange juice and handing it to her. "Ignore her" He added quietly so Chas couldn't hear. Sonny smiled for a moment, making Mike smile too. The woman shook her head, saying something along the lines of 'commoners' stood up and walked off.

"Ignore her" Chad said sitting down, handing Sonny a bowl. "She can be a cow at times"

"Don't talk about your mother like that Chad!" Mike said, Sonny took a drink of her juice and stared at her cereal.

"Are you working again today?" Chad asked. Sonny looked up to see Chad looking younger, and almost childlike.

"Yes, I'm sorry but the team is really doing well, we have a chance of getting to finals" Mike said.

"You're always at the stadium" Chad moaned like a five year old. "I'm of work for three months, and I bet you and her will be out, like usual"

"I'm sorry mate, I really am. But at least you have a friend" Mike said, nodding his head towards Sonny. Chad shrugged. "Keep him in line will you Sonny, you look like a girl with a sensible head on her shoulders" Mike said, standing up and walking out of the door. Silence fell, and Sonny picked up her food, taking a mouthful of cereal.

"Bye Chaddy darling" Chas said, kissing Chad on the head. She turned to face Sonny.

"Clean up after yourself will you?" She snarled, before walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"She's nice" Sonny said sarcastically. "But don't worry, I'll be out this afternoon, make her happy"

"I don't want you to leave" Chad said.

"Well I do" Sonny sighed.

"Is it about that stupid photo?" Chad asked.

"Get lost Chad" Sonny said going to leave.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled. Suddenly a girl's voice filled the air.

"What the..." Sonny asked.

"We need to talk" Chad said.


End file.
